Unexpected Visitor
by BarbWyreAngel
Summary: Almost 3 years after falling into the well and meeting Inuyasha..Kagome moves away to a different part of Japan..the story takes place 2 years after she moves. She's 19. Her friend Mihoshi comes over to spend the night..but that's not her only guest..
1. Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: As Much as I hate to say it..I don't own Inuyasha..nor do I own any other..well..I guess i kinda own Mihoshi..because she's a made up character, made after my friend..so don't worry..she's not the Mihoshi from Tenchi..or whatever show she's on..  
  
Wah! New fanfic..finally..this one should top all my other ones..there's about...4 more chapters to this too..so yeah and before anyone gets pissed at me..I guess this fic is kinda a crossover..but I know people who absolutely hate crossovers so I tried not to go all out about it..the only "crossed over" character that's in this, besides Mihoshi and I already told you bout her up there, is Kurama..and yes..he's from Yu Yu Hakusho..but he's the only one..oh & the 3 friends..Ryoko, Ryu, and Kaori..they're all made up names from the top of my head..that should cover all the characters..mk..Kagome's in another city in Japan and gets a visit from a very close, old friend. Kagome has a daughter in this fic..her name is Dawn.. Dawn's birthday is 10 months after Kagome's and she's 19..so that makes Dawn ALMOST 5..and Inuyasha's 21..  
  
Kagome ran down the halls of the school building, down the stairs, and out through the door. It had begun to rain during 6th hour but she didn't notice it. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head just as she walked outside then walked across the lunch area which used to be a parking lot before the school was built, trying to avoid stepping on the cracks, until she reached the covered walkway. Kagome sighed..it was going to be a long bus ride home. Since it was raining, that meant no ice cream float at the exchange, and no getting to see Hojo there either, He went to a different school, so the only place she saw him was there..she couldn't wait until the summer when she would get to see him almost all the time. She had almost reached the end of the walkway when she heard someone call her name. It was her best friend, Mihoshi. It was Friday afternoon and Mihoshi was supposed to come to her house later that day.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Wait up." Kagome stopped and waited for her to catch up. "Hey..what time do you want me to come over this afternoon?"  
  
"Hmm..I guess around 6 or so.."  
  
"Alright..I'll bring my Playstation 2.."  
  
"Okay." Mihoshi ran up ahead to catch her bus while Kagome walked on through the breezeway, towards her bus. It was still raining, not as hard, but still...it was raining. She walked up the stairs to the area where her bus was and as she stepped off the concrete, her foot landed in a puddle of water and got her Jncos wet about a foot up her leg.  
  
"Damnit!" She shook her foot. Her converse shoes were soaked too. Kagome stepped up on the bus and sat in her seat. It was the 3rd one from the front on the left side. She slammed her backpack down in the seat and pulled out her CD player. She was listening to Static-X. She settled down in the seat and looked out the window. The busdriver started the bus and slowly pulled out of the bus turnaround. Kagome stayed looking out the window the whole way to the exchange. When they got there, she grabbed her backpack and moved to the back of the bus. That was one good thing about not having to switch buses..she didn't have to get wet when it rained. She had just sat down in the very last seat when she saw her 3 friends: Ryoko, Ryu, and Kaori; get on the bus. They sat in the back of the bus too, but they never really talked because her and Ryu were always listening to their CD players and Ryoko never talked anyway. Kagome said hey to them as they sat down then put her head phones back on and looked out the window once again. She followed the raindrops with her eyes as they hit the window outside and slid down. Rainy days always made her...well..sad. It was as though the sky was crying..for her sorrows. It made her remember Inuyasha and how great her life had been while he was around. She missed him..ever since her family moved to another part of Japan because of a job her mother took. Her grandfather hated it, because he had to leave the Goshinboku behind at their old house. The day they had planned to leave, Kagome had gotten up really early and snuck out of the house to go see Inuyasha. She took off his rosary and set him free, but he didn't want to stay there in Feudal Japan..he wanted to go with her. She explained that he had to stay there and take care of everyone..and reluctantly..he did. She kept his rosary as a way to remember him. Kagome gripped the necklace tightly as a tear came to her eye, but she quickly wiped it aside, so no one would see. She had gone through a lot to only be 19. The bus took off from the exchange and out onto the highway. She should get home in about 30 minutes from now.  
  
Kagome swung open the door to her house, no one was home except for her..or so she thought. She walked back to her room and sat her backpack down on the floor then put her CD player on her bedside table. She heard the floor creak in the kitchen, this was not the first time though, she was too into her music to notice it the first time, and decided to go check it out, but not before grabbing her hockey stick which sat in the corner of her room. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw what appeared to be a guy in a red suit sneaking around in her house(::little kid voice::Santa?!). He heard her too and looked over at her, his eyes were like that of a cat, golden and very noticeable in the dark. She screamed at the sight of him and in reaction, he screamed too. She ran back to her bedroom, dropped the hockey stick, and slammed the door, out of breath from screaming. A few seconds later there came a knock on the door, which startled her again and made her scream.  
  
"Hey.." The guy knocked again, "K..Kagome..?" Whoever it was..he knew her name. She glanced over at the clock. It was 4:30. She wasn't expecting anyone home until at least 8.  
  
"Who are you?" She put her ear up to the door so she could hear better. His voice was familiar, but she couldn't quite match a face to it.  
  
"It's me..Inuyasha." She swung open the door and it hit the wall with a bang.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" She hugged him and almost knocked him down. "I can't believe it's really you! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Heh..I missed you too, Kagome.." He looked down at her neck, "I see you still have my necklace.."  
  
"Yeah.." She grabbed it again. "How did you find my house?"  
  
"I asked around..seems you told Sango and Miroku before me.."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, Inuyasha..and believe me..I would have stayed if I could..but they just wouldn't let me.."  
  
"It's alright, all that matters now is that I'm here with you. And look, I even brought Kirara with me." Kirara jumped down from on top of the refrigerator and into her arms, as Inuyasha let Kagome go. She scratched Kirara behind her ears."Sango let me take her so I wouldn't have to walk so much."  
  
"Aww..and you came all this way just to see me?"  
  
"Yep.." He smiled, "I can't live without you.." Kirara jumped down and walked off as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her again.  
  
"Hey well umm..why don't you just come in my room and uhh..watch TV or something.."  
  
"Alright." He walked in and laid down on the bed. "Mmm..is this the same bed as you had in your other house?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"It's still soft..just like I remember it.." She giggled when he said this and sat down beside him. He stretched his arms out and she leaned back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Kagome looked up at him. He kissed her gently on the lips, sending a feeling of complete calmness through her body."It feels so good to have you back in my arms again.."  
  
"It feels good to be back with you too.." She reached over and grabbed the TV remote. "What cha wanna watch?" She turned it on.  
  
"Hmm..doesn't really matter.."  
  
"Alright.." She turned to Cartoon Network. Dragonball Z was on. They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other's arms, for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha broke the silence. In a near whisper he spoke.  
  
"Kagome.." There was no answer. "Kagome?" He looked down to find a sight that he had not seen in almost 3 years. She had peacefully fallen asleep in his arms. His fingers were laced with her. Suddenly..the phone rang. Kagome didn't budge. She was a heavy sleeper so it didn't wake her. Inuyasha lifted her up and carefully laid her back down beside him., then got up and went to the phone. He picked it up and held it up to his ear, then brought it down to his mouth."He..Hello?"  
  
"Hey..can I talk to Kagome please?"  
  
"Umm...sure...hold..hold on.." He put the phone down on the desk and went back over to the bed. "Kagome." He shook her to try and wake her up. "Hey Kagome.."  
  
"Wha..huh?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Kagome, someone wants to talk to you on the phone.."  
  
"Oh..ok.." She slid off the bed and over to the chair in front of the desk and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Kagome yawned.  
  
"Hey, it's Mihoshi..just wanted to let you know that I'm goin to come over in about an hour, ok?" Kagome looked at the clock. It was 5:30. Had she really fallen asleep with Inuyasha for an hour? Kenshin was on TV and Inuyasha was sitting Indian style in the middle of the bed watching it.  
  
"Ok..so you're coming at 6:30?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Alright..see you then.."  
  
"K..wait.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who was that guy that answered the phone?"  
  
"That?" Kagome immediately snapped out of her sleepy state of mind, "Oh.." She laughed nervously, "That was my uhh..my brother.."  
  
"Souta? I didn't know you had another brother besides him..& that guy's voice sounded kinda deep to be Souta.."  
  
"Yeah..but he's just here visiting.."  
  
"Oh..ok then..See ya in an hour. Bai bai."  
  
"Okay..bai." Kagome hung up the phone and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha.." He didn't look up from the TV but answered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get up..c'mon..my friend's gonna be here in an hour. I can't let her see you, or at least not looking like that."  
  
"What d'ya mean 'looking like that'?"  
  
"Like..in your kimono thing.."  
  
"Ah..ok..well what am I supposed to wear then?" Kagome opened up her closet.  
  
"Here.." She pulled out a pair of Jncos similar to hers and her Famous Stars and Straps shirt and threw it at him. "Those should fit..they were my friend's..too big for me." He held up the shirt.  
  
"I guess it'll fit.."  
  
"Good..now go get dressed."  
  
"Can't I just stay in here?" At that very moment the dryer buzzed.  
  
"Sure..why not? I've gotta go fold clothes anyway." She stomped off into the washroom to unload the clothes from the dryer.  
  
"Hmm..I guess these clothes aren't that bad..I do like the pants..loose fitting, just like my other pants." He slid the shirt over his head then put his arms through the sleeves. "Oo! It's got short sleeves too! I could get use to this." Kagome walked back in the room. Inuyasha looked up at her. "Done already?"  
  
"Yeah..it was only a few rags and towels and stuff."  
  
"Oh.." Kagome picked up a beanie from on the table and threw it at him.  
  
"Here..wear this to cover up your ears."  
  
"Alright.." He put it on his head. "It's too tight." He wiggled his ears. "I can't move my ears." Kagome laughed at this. "And I can't hear that good either."  
  
"Well, you've gotta wear it..otherwise..someone might find out about you. C'mon..we've got 30 minutes to clean this house..then 15 until Mihoshi gets here. My grandpa should be home at around the same time as she does, so you gotta hide for about 5 minutes..until I can make my grandpa sit down and watch TV and leave us alone."  
  
"So..what? I just hide in the closet or something?"  
  
"Yeah..I guess..I don't know of anywhere else for you to hide though.." Inuyasha walked over to the closet and opened it.  
  
"I guess there's enough room in there for me.." He shut the door. "but ya know..I bet if you told Mihoshi..or whatever her name is..about me, I'm sure she wouldn't tell anyone about us. She is your best friend right?"  
  
"Yeah but..I guess you're right..but still, we can't take any chances.."  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"Come help me clean the house.."  
  
"Mmm..alright.." 


	2. Mihoshi

This is the second chapter..the beginning, when they're talking about cleaning..is about 15 minutes after the end of the first chapter..  
  
"Geez..do you have to clean like this all the time? You know..we never had to do this in my den.."  
  
"Yeah..I know..but I'll get in trouble if I don't.."  
  
"Mmm.." Someone knocked on the door. Kagome ran to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Mihoshi.  
  
"Oh thank Kami!" She opened the door and drug Mihoshi in then slammed it.  
  
"Wha..hey..What's the rush?"  
  
"Shh..come with me.." They walked back into Kagome's room where Inuyasha was sitting in the recliner watching Dexter's laboratory.  
  
"Oo..is that your brother?" Inuyasha looked up at the 2 girls.  
  
"Oh..hey, you uhh..want me to leave, Kagome?"  
  
"No..you're fine..right there.."  
  
"Hmm..ok." He turned back around to face the TV. Mihoshi dropped her bag on the ground and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Your brother's weird.."  
  
"Yeah..guess so.." There was a few seconds of silence. "Hey if I tell you something..will you promise not to tell anyone? I mean no one.."  
  
"Yeah..I promise."  
  
"Alright..well..see..he's not really my brother.." Mihoshi gave her a confused look.  
  
"Well..then who is he?"  
  
"You're not gonna believe me..but..I'll tell you anyway. Ok..his name is Inuyasha..and he's..half-demon..he's from Feudal Japan..there's this well..in the Shrine back at my other house..and it's like a portal between our world and his." Mihoshi just sat there, acting like she understood everything.  
  
"Hmm..but how did he get here?"  
  
"He came through the well and followed me, I guess."  
  
"That's kinda really...weird. He's a demon?"  
  
"Yep.." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and pulled the beanie off of his head. "A dog-demon..see he's got little puppy dog ears." Inuyasha turned around and peered over the edge of the chair just in time to see Mihoshi leap off the bed and over to him.  
  
"Hey..what? No..don't touch my ears!" She had grabbed his ears and was rubbing them.  
  
"But they're so cute!" Inuyasha jerked his head away. As he did this his ears twitched. The girls laughed.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome went and sat in his lap. He was surprised at this. "This is my friend, Mihoshi."  
  
"Hmm..I've seen a picture of you somewhere before.."  
  
"Really now? Where from?" She shot him a confused look.  
  
"Yeah..you wouldn't happen to know Kurama would you?"  
  
"Oh well umm..yeah..maybe." Mihoshi blushed. Inuyasha and Kagome were both staring at her. "Ok..well see..he use to live with me..but not anymore..I'm guessin you two are friends?"  
  
"Yeah..we're like brothers..he told me he came back to Feudal Japan to kill Hiei or something like that..but I don't blame him..I don't like Hiei either.."  
  
"Yeah..his 'gayness' just go too much for us..He would always come and go from our house..we couldn't keep him out..Kurama just got so tired of him..so he left to go get rid of him once and for all..but he never came back..is he still alive?" Inuyasha looked almost concerned.  
  
"Yeah..he's still alive..you two should come back with me.." he looked at Kagome, "You could be with me.." then looked at Mihoshi, "and you could be with Kurama.."  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
"Yeah.." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Can't we go back with him, Kagome?"  
  
"Well..you might can but..I can't. My grandfather and mother told me I couldn't go back through the well no matter what.."  
  
"..." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Maybe..maybe I could go get Kurama..and then..stay here with you.." Mihoshi looked at Kagome.  
  
"Hmm..I guess my grandfather and mother wouldn't mind that too much..as long as I can prove to them that we won't 'do' anything..if you know what I mean.."  
  
"But we already.." Kagome pinched him. "Ow!" Mihoshi was sitting on the bed laughing.  
  
"Hey..you can't tell me you and Kurama didn't 'do' anything while he lived with you.." Kagome was peering over the edge of the chair at her. Mihoshi blushed.  
  
"Well..I..uhh.."  
  
"Yeah..see." Inuyasha's voice came from behind the chair.  
  
"But no one's supposed to know about that.."  
  
"No one's supposed to know about us either.." Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and whispered to him. "How's Dawn doing? She should be almost 5 now..right?"  
  
"Yeah..she's just fine..Miroku and Sango are taking care of her while I'm here..when I go back to get Kurama..I'll bring her too.."  
  
"Ok.." Kagome stood up and turned to Mihoshi. She was staring at Kagome with a confused look on her face. "Dawn is my daughter.." Mihoshi cut her off.  
  
"Who's the father?" As if it wasn't obvious enough. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha then back at Mihoshi. "Ohhh...gotcha.."  
  
"Yeah..it happened when I first went down the well and met Inuyasha..and a few months later..there was Dawn.."  
  
"Ohh..that's such a pretty name.."  
  
"Heh..I thought so too..but don't tell anyone I said that..demons aren't supposed to think in terms of 'pretty' or 'cute' you know..things like that.."  
  
"Alright..*snicker* I won't tell anyone.." Both of the girls were laughing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was laughing harder than Mihoshi.  
  
"You too Kagome..you better not tell anyone I said that.." She stopped laughing just long enough to answer him. "Ok, Inuyasha..I promise I won't.." She started laughing again.  
  
"Well..I didn't think it was that funny.." Mihoshi sat back down on the bed and Kagome sat back down on Inuyasha's lap. At the same time, Kirara came walking through the door..followed by Buyo. Obviously she had gotten in Buyo's foodbowl and Buyo didn't like it, but neither seemed to be hurt.  
  
"Hey, Buyo..." Mihoshi walked over and picked him up.  
  
"Oh, Kirara..stay right there..don't move.." Kagome went and got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned Kirara off, than picked her up. Kirara was licking the last bit of catfood off her paw as Kagome picked her up. Inuyasha all of the sudden burst out with a random thought.  
  
"Who watched a show with a stupid walking, talking sponge on it?"  
  
"Spongebob..hey! I like that show!"  
  
"Me too."   
  
Well, it scares me..a talking squid thing and a starfish? That would scare anyone..*^.^'*"  
  
"Aww..is poor doggie-demon scared of the sponge?" Kagome dropped Kirara into Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Grr.."  
  
"Oh..was that a growl I heard?"  
  
"Hmph.." Inuyasha got up, walked over to the computer desk, and sat down. Kirara jumped to the ground as he got up then settled back down in the chair. "Feh..what is this thing?" He moved the mouse around the screen came back on from the screensaver. "Gah! A picture of me?!" Kagome walked up behind him and put her hands on the back of the chair. Inuyasha was messing around and accidentally opened up a folder on the desktop. It just happened to be the one where she kept all of her Inuyasha pictures. He scrolled down..becoming more confused with each picture he saw, until he came to one..Kagome immediately put her hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around so he couldn't see the picture. "What?" He looked up at her.  
  
"Oh..umm...how bout we go get some food.." She leaned over him, grabbed the mouse and x'ed out the folder really fast.  
  
"Mmm..ok..you got any Ramen?"  
  
"All you can eat.." She smiled..she knew Ramen was his favorite..it made him a very happy doggy-demon.  
  
"Hmm..alright..works for me.." 


	3. Joint Sleepingbags are Only Good When Sh...

Third chapter..oh..and umm...someone asked me how it was possible for Kagome to be 19 and Dawn be 5 when Kagome was only 15 when she was born..well..Dawn's not 5..she's 4..ALMOST 5..yeah..hope that clears up some things.. & this is the chapter with the lemon in it..it's a Mihoshi/Kurama lemon..it was written by Olga..not the whole chapter..but just the part in Mihoshi & Kurama's tent..i don't know if she has a pen name on ff.net but..ok i'm giving her credit for it so..just to let cha know..hope ya like it..^.^ remember..R & R!  
  
There came a knock on the door followed by Kagome's grandfather, her mother, and Souta.  
  
"Hey..Kagome..we're home." Her mother's voice rang throughout the house. She told Kagome when she caught the school bus that she'd be back around 8:00 and that she was picking up her grandfather & Souta to go out to eat, and there she was..right on time. This was not a good thing for Kagome though..Inuyasha was still in the house..and they didn't know it, but she hoped that if she explained calmly, they would understand. She figured they'd be mad anyway though. Kagome and Mihoshi ran into the kitchen where her mom was..leaving Inuyasha sitting in the chair, watching TV.  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Hey, Ms.Higurashi."  
  
"Hello, girls, it's good to see you again, Mihoshi." Inuyasha heard them talking and decided to go check it out. He walked up behind Mihoshi and Kagome. Ms.Higurashi had her back turned and when she swung around to face them, she saw Inuyasha. She stood there, looking like she had seen a ghost. Kagome turned around, saw Inuyasha, and smacked herself in the head.  
  
"Crap.."  
  
"Oh..Inuyasha..what brings you here? I haven't seen you in so long.." Kagome's grandfather called from the back of the house.  
  
"Inuyasha?!" He ran into the kitchen. "Where's Inuyasha?!"  
  
"I'm right here, Gramps."  
  
"Oh, Kami..we moved 500 miles away from our old house and he still finds his way here.." Everyone laughed.  
  
"Hey..Mom..?" Ms.Higurashi turned to face Kagome.  
  
"Hai..?"  
  
"I was wonderin..do you think maybe Inuyasha could uhh...stay here? I mean just for a little while but..well..we promise nothing will happen..and there's another extra bed and everything.."  
  
"I guess so..I don't see anything wrong with it..as long as you promise nothing at all will happen.." She pulled Kagome aside. "Everyone knows you 2 have the biggest crush on each other.." Kagome blushed.  
  
"Mom.." Mihoshi heard what she said and giggled. Inuyasha also heard it. His ears twitched and he blushed too.  
  
"Yes, Ms.Higurashi." Inuyasha broke the few seconds of silence. "We promise nothing will happen..I just need to go back to Feudal Japan and get somethings..I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I took Kagome & Mihoshi along with me.."  
  
"That's fine..oh..and, Mihoshi, if your mom calls..I'll tell her you two are already asleep.."  
  
"Ok..thank you.."  
  
"And, Inuyasha.."  
  
"Hmm..?"  
  
"When do you think you'll be getting back..?"  
  
"Eh..sometime tomorrow morning..probably around 8 or 9 in the morning.."  
  
"Alright..that's fine..have a good trip.."  
  
"Ok..we will, Mom, thanks." Kagome went back to her room, grabbed her backpack and called Kirara to come. "K..we can go now.."  
  
"You got everything?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Mmmhmmm.."  
  
"Alright, lets go.." They all walked out the door. Kirara transformed and everyone jumped on her back. "It'll take us about an hour to get there.." They took off.  
  
"Wow..this is beautiful..with the sun just finishing setting..it's..amazing!"  
  
"Yeah..it is..I use to see this all the time." Kagome's arms were wrapped tightly around Inuyasha, and her head was rested softly against his back. Mihoshi looked at the 2 of them. She couldn't wait until she got to see Kurama again. She missed him so much.  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep by the time they got to the well. It had been boarded up. It was almost 9:00 when they arrived.  
  
"Kagome..hey..Kagome..wake up."  
  
"Huh?" Her arms dropped from around him.  
  
"We're here..lets go.." Kagome yawned.  
  
"I got the shards in my backpack.."  
  
"K..good.."  
  
"Alright now..what are we exactly doing?"  
  
"Jump down the well..the you'll come out in Feudal Japan.."  
  
"Yeah..it's kinda fun actually. Watch." Kagome jumped down the well followed by a reluctant Mihoshi, then Inuyasha, carrying Kirara. They all crawled out of the well. A few yards away was the campsite in which Sango, Miroku, and Shippo slept. Shippo had a sharp nose. As soon as he smelled Kagome's scent, he jumped up and ran towards her, yelling the whole way there.  
  
"Yay! Kagome's back! Miroku! Sango! Kagome's back!" He ran up and jumped into her arms and hugged her. "Kagome, I missed you so much!" He turned to Inuyasha. "Oh..and you too Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh.." Shippo stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Hey, Kagome..who's your friend?" He looked over her shoulder at Mihoshi.  
  
"This is Mihoshi, and Mihoshi, this is Shippo..he's a fox-demon..a kitsune..like Kurama.."  
  
"Hey, Mihoshi." Shippo waved a small paw at her.  
  
"Hey.." She waved back. Miroku and Sango walked up. Sango looked at Miroku. She could tell by the look on his face that something bad was about to happen. Sango stopped in front of them and hugged Kagome, Miroku, however, went straight to Mihoshi's side.  
  
"Why hello there..I'm Miroku..and what's your name?" *pat pat* Mihoshi sweatdropped. -.-'  
  
"Hey monk!" A voice came from up in a nearby tree. Mihoshi recognized who it was..but said nothing. "You better leave her alone.."  
  
"Huh?" Miroku looked up to find a Yoko-Kurama resting on a branch. "Wh..who are you?" Everyone was looking up at him. Kurama jumped down from the tree and went and hugged Mihoshi.  
  
"Oh, Kurama, I knew I'd see you again." She was almost crying. Kurama was in his demon form..so he was almost 7ft tall. "You think you could turn back human again? You're really..tall.."  
  
"Yeah.." He turned back into his human form. His red hair and emerald colored eyes glistened in the moonlight overhead. "are you gonna stay overnight..or what?"  
  
"Yeah..we planned to.." Just about that time, Dawn came walking up to them, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Mommy!" She ran up and hugged her as Shippo jumped down. "And Daddy too!" She jumped down from Kagome's arms and ran over to Inuyasha. He picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"You should be in bed by now.."  
  
"But Daddy..it's only 9:15.."  
  
"Yeah..but we've got to leave early tomorrow so we can get back to Mommy's house on time."  
  
"Ohhh..alright." She jumped down from Inuyasha and ran back to the tent.  
  
"We should all go to sleep now.." Inuyasha motioned for everyone to head back to camp. There were 3 tents. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo slept in one, Mihoshi and Kurama, slept in another, and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Dawn slept in the remaining tent.  
  
*In Miroku and Sango's tent*  
  
"So umm...you think Kagome's mom and grandfather are gonna let Inuyasha and Dawn stay at her house?"  
  
"I don't know..I don't even think they know about Dawn..she was kind of a surprise to everyone.."  
  
"Yeah.." Miroku turned over on his side to face Sango. "We should have a 'surprise' for everyone too.." Sango turned over so her back faced Miroku.  
  
"I don't think so.."  
  
"Aww..c'mon..it was just an idea..you know you want to, Sango.."  
  
"No, actually, I don't Miroku..not..tonight anyway."  
  
"A ha! So you do..but..not..right now.."  
  
"Eh..whatever..goodnight.."  
  
"K..goodnight.." Miroku slowly slipped his arm around Sango's waist. 'Either she's asleep or just really sick of dealing with me..' Sango looked back at him and smiled. 'Or maybe she finally realized how great I am..^.^' He smiled back and she turned back around.  
  
*In Inuyasha, Kagome, and Dawn's tent*  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha" Everything was quiet so Kagome spoke in a whisper.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How do you think Mom and Grandpa will take it when I tell them about Dawn?"  
  
"I don't know..but you better make it sound good..tell them that I take good care of both of you."  
  
"You do.."  
  
"I know..so it wouldn't be a lie..and if they get mad at you, you can always run away and come live with me.." He smiles. She was in his arms, right where she was meant to be, and Dawn was beside her. They were like the perfect family.  
  
"I hope they undersand..I mean, after all, I was only 15 when she was born.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I'm not going to think about it anymore right now..I just need to get some sleep.." Inuyasha pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Alright..I'm sure they'll understand..or I hope they do anyway..but whatever happens..I'll back you up on it.."  
  
"Thanks.."  
  
"Goodnight, Inuyasha.."  
  
"'Night.."  
  
*In Mihoshi and Kurama's tent*  
  
Kurama stared at Mihoshi intently, making her squirm in the silver light of the moon, that shone through the skylight(yes damnit..skylight) of their tent.  
  
"What are you staring at?" The blonde asked meekly from her spot beside him, in their joint sleeping bag. Slowly his emerald eyes swept over her curvy body. His voice thick with lust, he answered.  
  
"You.."  
  
"Oh.." Biting her lip she wrung her hands together. "Kurama?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where were you?" He let his fingers slide softly slide over her cheeks.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm here now.."  
  
"I can see that." Looking around nervously, Mihoshi fumbled for words. "The..uhh...stars are rather bright tonight..Venus is shining rather brightly.."  
  
"Mihoshi?" Kurama interrupted.  
  
"Huh?" Leaning close, he whispered.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Oh...ohhh!" The blonde smiled, realizing his meaning. He kissed her. At first soft and gentle..remembering. Then deeper, igniting their fires, feeding them to a full blaze. Their tongues intertwined in wild passion. Mihoshi wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck, holding him in place, refusing to let him go ever again. She trembled slightly as he covered her small body with his own, not from fear..but anticipation.  
  
"Kurama..." Mihoshi moaned as the red haired demon kissed his way down her neck, nipping softly at her collarbone. His hands exploring her body..remembering.  
  
"Wait.." She whispered..her voice was hoarse. Instantly his hands stilled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Smiling slightly, she tugged at his shirt.  
  
"These..they're getting in my way.." Kurama grinned, something rare indeed.  
  
"I think I can fix that.." Quickly they began stripping each other down. Kurama's emerald eyes shined in appreciation as he pulled the final piece of clothing off Mihoshi's body. "You're so perfect.." He breathed, kissing her again. Small hands ran over his back, over the muscles that covered his body.  
  
"You're..pretty..*gasp*..good..looking..yourself!" She panted out as he began exploring her body, kissing her everywhere. His hands came to rest on her chest, toying with her, pinching slightly. Grasping his shoulders, Mihoshi pulled him up. Looking into his eyes, "I've waited too long for you to come back..don't toy with me, not now.."  
  
"That's..what you want?" he asked mischievously.  
  
"Yes..that's what I want.." Her voice was nearly a growl.  
  
"As you wish.." Easily the demon positioned himself above her, using his knee to push her long, tan legs apart. Placing himself at her entrance, he began to enter her slowly.  
  
"Oh..my..God..Kurama." Mihoshi called out in passion. Gritting his teeth, Kurama continued to push forward. Slowly...very slowly. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him forward, burying him in her liquid depths. Leaning forward, the vixen whispered in his ear. "I told you, don't toy with me.." The next moment they were rocking together, in a wild rhythm. Mihoshi's nails dug into his shoulders, leaving crescent moon marks. Panting, gasping, and moaning, Kurama pushed forward and pulled out. Forward, out, forward, out. Each time touching places Mihoshi didn't know existed. "Oh..Kurama..ahh!" Without warning, an orgasm hit. Sending her spiraling into a world filled with pleasure. As the waves racked through her body, Kurama buried himself in her once more before being bombarded by one of the most intense feelings of utter bliss and pleasure that he had ever felt. Gasping slightly, he came tumbling back to Earth. Mihoshi smiled up at him.  
  
"I've missed you so much Mi.."  
  
"Me..or my body?"  
  
"You..your body is just a plus." He smiled.  
  
"That makes me feel better then.." Kissing his temple, she drifted into a blissful sleep. He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead before whispering..  
  
"'Night Love.." He then fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	4. Meeting the Family

This chapter takes place on the next morning after Kurama and Mihoshi's..moment..in their tent..^.^ ...chapter 4..  
  
They all met up at the well..Mihoshi, Kurama, Inuyasha, Dawn, and Kagome. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo quickly joined the group to see them off.  
  
"We're bringing back more people than we came with..Kirara's not going to be able to carry all of us is she?" Kagome sat down on the edge of the well.  
  
"No..she can't carry more than 3 people at a time..hmm...hey, Miroku.."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What about your friend..Mr. Raccoon..or whatever you call him?"  
  
"Oh..uhhh.."  
  
"I thought I saw him around here yesterday sometime..he usually doesn't wander too far away from you..where is he?"  
  
"*sigh* He usually stays in a tree around here somewhere.."  
  
"Like this one?" Inuyasha pointed up to a nearby tree, there was a striped tail hanging down. Miroku walked over to the tree and pulled the tail.  
  
"Hey! What tha?!" Houshi(I think that's his real name..if not..that's what we're calling him anyways) jumped down from the tree and brushed himself off. Without looking up first he yelled, "Can't cha see I'm tryin to.." Then he looked up..seeing the crowd of people around him..realized he was needed."Oh..Miroku..heh..I was just umm..leaving..yeah.." He started to slip away but Inuyasha jumped in front of him, cutting off his path.  
  
"Nope..you're not going anywhere.."  
  
"Yeah..can't you turn into that big puffy, balloon thing and take us home?"  
  
"Home? I thought you lived here.."  
  
"Well..we did..but not anymore..that's why you've got to go back to present day Japan and take us home from there..we don't have any other way.."  
  
"Well uhh..don't you have a car..or something?" Miroku interrupted.  
  
"No..you're not getting out of this one.." Houshi sighed.  
  
"Alright..I'll take you home..but nowhere else..oh & Miroku..you owe me.."  
  
"Eh..later.."  
  
"C'mon..we don't have long.." Kagome looked at her watch. "We've only got an hour and a half before we need to be home.."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
*About an hour later*  
  
"Bye Mr.Raccoon!" Dawn waved her hand in the air at him.  
  
"Bye everyone!"  
  
"Bye..& thanks again for taking us home!" Inuyasha waved goodbye to him. Kagome & Mihoshi went inside first. They had instructed Inuyasha and Kurama to stay outside with Dawn until told to come inside.  
  
"Uhh..hey mom..we're home early.." Kagome's mother was standing at the stove cooking fried eggs and bacon for breakfast.  
  
"Oh..good morning girls. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Both of them turned to face each other. They whispered so no one else would hear.  
  
"You better tell her now..she seems like she's in a good mood.."  
  
"Yeah..I hope she doesn't turn bipolar on me though.." They both laughed. "But umm..go get Inuyasha and everyone and sneak them in through the back door. Take them to my room and stay there. Please, oh please don't let anyone in or out of my room..I don't want you to hear my mom yelling at me..k?"  
  
"Alright..and good luck.."  
  
"Thanks.." Mihoshi walked back out the door to get Inuyasha, Dawn and Kurama. Kagome turned back around to her mother, who was still looking down at the stove and didn't notice Mihoshi go outside.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"Umm..there's kinda something I need to tell you.. It's..important.."  
  
"What is it?" Kagome's eyes began to water.  
  
"Well..I don't exactly know how to say this but..Mom..I have..a daughter.." Kagome's mother walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry I didn't already tell you..please don't be mad at me..please..I'm sorry..I was just waiting for the right time..that's all.." Kagome was crying now. Her mother just stood there, shocked yet understanding at the same time, cradling Kagome in her arms. "Inuyasha's the father..but we take real good care of her..don't be mad at him either..because it wasn't an accident..we planned it..all of it.." Kagome's crying subsided long enough for her to pull away from her mother and wipe her eyes. Her mother looked at her with watery eyes as well.  
  
"I believe you..and I'm not mad at either of you..I had a feeling something like this would happen sooner or later..you two love each other..don't you?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Then..if you love each other, I have faith that you can take care of a child. You're not one of those crazy, go out and party & do drugs type of teenagers..you're almost 20. Love is what keeps a family together..are you two married too and I don't know about it?"  
  
"Well.." Kagome blushed, "Yeah.."  
  
"Aww...well, I'm happy for you..I really am..& I'll help you raise the child in any way I can, if you want me to.."  
  
"Thanks, Mom..we might need a little help..you wouldn't mind if we stayed here..just until I graduate..and that's not very long. We can find a house or apartment or something.."  
  
"That's fine..whatever you need me to do..now..can I see my granddaughter?"  
  
"Yeah..she's in my room with everyone else..her name's Dawn.."  
  
"Ok." They walked into Kagome's room at the same time. Mihoshi was on the computer playing solitaire, Inuyasha was in the chair watching TV with Dawn in his lap, and Kurama was sprawled out across the bed watching TV too.  
  
"Hey, Dawn.."  
  
"Yes, Mommy?"  
  
"Come here..meet your grandmother." Just then, Kagome's grandfather walked in, followed by Souta  
  
"Grandmother?! So that would make me a...great-grandfather?!"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"My Kami! I'm gettin old.." Everyone laughed. Dawn walked over to her grandmother and hugged her.  
  
"Hi, Grandmommy."  
  
"Hello, Dawn.." Kagome walked over to the computer to talk to Mihoshi.  
  
"How'd she take it?"  
  
"She was cool about it..took it way better than I expected.."  
  
"Oh..that's good.."  
  
"Yeah..she didn't yell at me or anything..kinda surprised me.." Souta ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him.  
  
"It's so good to see you again..we missed you so much. Where have you been?"  
  
"In Feudal Japan..I just now got a chance to come and see you and everyone else." Kagome's mom took Dawn back into the kitchen and told Souta to follow. Kagome's grandfather went with them as well. As they left, Inuyasha stood up and turned around. "So what are we gonna do today? It's only.." He looked at the clock, "8:30.."  
  
"Yeah..it's kinda early..none of the stores or anything are open yet.."  
  
"C'mon everyone..breakfast is ready."  
  
"Ok.." Everyone walked into the dining room to eat breakfast.  
  
*15-20 minutes later*  
  
"Mmm..that was good..thanks Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"Oh, it was nothing, Inuyasha..but please..call me mom.." She winked at Kagome.  
  
"Hmm..ok, Mom.." He smiled.  
  
"Hey..we should go now..it's almost 9 o'clock..the stores in the mall should be opening up in a little bit.."  
  
"You need some money, Kagome?" Her mom was always there to help her.  
  
"No, that's ok..I've got plenty, but thanks anyway." Kagome stood up, followed by Inuyasha and everyone else. "C'mon Inuyasha..you've gotta put your beanie back on..so no one will see your ears." She tweaked one of his ears and it twitched.  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome.." Mihoshi walked over to her, "Do you have any clothes for Kurama..?  
  
"Umm..lemme go see..I might have another pair of Jncos that my friend gave me and an extra shirt." Everyone went into Kagome's room, leaving Ms.Higurashi, Kagome's grandfather, Dawn, and Souta at the table. Kagome's mother got up and took the dishes to wash them, Souta and Dawn went back to his room to play with his toys(he's 12..and yes, he has toys and likes to play with 4 year olds..^.^), and her grandfather went to go watch TV. Back in Kagome's room, she was rummaging though her closet, looking for some extra clothes.  
  
"Found em!" She took the Jncos off the hanger, along with a black shirt with white letters that said: "Keep staring, I might do a trick" and tossed them at Kurama. "Here..there's a bathroom right down the hall." He held the shirt out at arms length and read it.  
  
"Hey..I like this shirt..^.^"  
  
"Yeah, it suits you just right.." Mihoshi took Kurama's arm and led him towards the bathroom. Inuyasha picked up the beanie that was in the recliner and put it on his head.  
  
"Well..I'm ready to go.." He walked over to Kagome who was sitting at the computer, checking her e-mail. "Is that what you do all day? Just sit there on the computer?"  
  
"Yeah..basically..but now that you and Dawn are back..we're gonna have to take care of her.."  
  
"Yeah.." Mihoshi came through the door holding Kurama's clothes, followed by an ever reluctant Kurama.  
  
"These clothes are weird.."  
  
"But you look better in those than you do with these..pink..clothes on.."  
  
"Pink is evil.." Kagome stood up.  
  
"Exactly.."  
  
"C'mon yall..let's go.."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
"Kagome, you have a car, right?"  
  
"Yes, she's got a cool car..she just never drives it anywhere.." Mihoshi nudged Kagome with her elbow.  
  
"I do too drive it places..just not to school."  
  
"Well, school's almost out..so you'll be driving it a lot more.."  
  
"Yeah..lets go.." She grabbed the keys off her bedside table, stopped by the kitchen to tell her mom bye and where they were going, then went back to Souta's room to tell he and Dawn bye. They all went out the door and piled into Kagome's car.  
  
"Hey..this car is nice!" Inuyasha rubbed the seat cover.  
  
"Is this real leopard skin?"  
  
"Nope..it's fake..^.^'"  
  
"Oh..ok.."  
  
"Looks good anyway, Kagome.." Mihoshi and Kurama were sitting in the back seat and Inuyasha was sitting in shotgun.  
  
"Thanks..hey we should take the guys to that new Tokyo Megaplex.."  
  
"Tokyo? Isn't that kinda far away?"  
  
"Yeah..Tokyo is..but this is like a big giant shopping mall. They call it the Tokyo Megaplex because Tokyo is a big city..& this mall is big..so..yeah..you get it?"  
  
"Mmm..sure.."  
  
"Good.." Kagome started the car, backed out of the driveway, and pulled out onto the street. 


	5. Four Punks in a Mall

This chappie is after they get to the mall thing and are walking up to it..yeah..ok..R&R!  
  
"Wow..this place is huge.."  
  
"Yeah..just wait until we get inside.." They all walked through the 2 huge doors that led inside the giant Tokyo Megaplex. Kagome and Mihoshi froze in amazement at the gargantuan structure that stood before them. A number of people walked past the 2 girls, Inuyasha and Kurama just stood there watching them. One guy in particular didn't like the fact that Kagome and Mihoshi had "decided" to stand there and block the doors. He was leaving the mall and had at least 4 shopping bags in his hands and tucked under his arms. On his way out the door, he decided to take matters into his own hands and bumped into Kagome on purpose, trying to tell her to move..without actually talking to her. Inuyasha caught site of this and immediately took action. Kagome thought nothing of it.  
  
"Go block another door..freaks.." The man mumbled only a few words before being picked up by the collar of his shirt and meeting a very pissed Inuyasha eye to eye. His shopping bags fell to the ground and his glasses slumped down to the end of his nose. He began to sweat and shake. Inuyasha got a very serious look on his face and started yelling at the guy, thus attracting the attention of just about everyone around them.  
  
"What's your problem, man?! You just go pushin' everyone around like that?!" Inuyasha pointed a clawed finger at him. "Not so tough now, are ya?" The man shook his head. "You may can push around other people..but not my girl.." He let the man go, who quickly pushed up his glasses. gathered his bags, and hurried out of the mall, tripping on his way out.  
  
"Heh..come on, Inuyasha..lets go..I wanna look in every store..and plus, people are staring.." She grabbed his arm and led him along to the escalator. She was blushing.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, you hear that? People are staring, you gonna do a trick?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"No way, you're the one with the shirt..you do the trick." Kurama looked down at his shirt as they walked.  
  
"Mmm..that's ok..I'll pass..^.^'" They rode the escalator up to the 2nd floor. No one knew where to go to they just went walking and ended up in front of Hot Topic(wouldn't ya know it..). Kagome and Mihoshi drug Inuyasha and Kurama into the store. Inuyasha went straight over to look at the spiked collars and took Kagome with him. As they walked up, Kagome noticed Ryu looking at the collars as well.  
  
"Hey, Ryu." She turned around.  
  
"Hey." Ryu looked over at Inuyasha then at his and Kagome's hands. Their fingers were laced. "Is this your..uhh..boyfriend, Kagome?"  
  
"Well actually.." She looked at Inuyasha, "Um..yeah..my boyfriend."  
  
"Hmm..o..k"  
  
"His name's Inuyasha.." Ryu waved at Inuyasha and he waved back. "And this is Ryu.."  
  
"Mmm..k.." She turned back around, grabbed the collar she was looking at, and went to pay for it, then left the store. Inuyasha moved closer to the collars to get a better look.  
  
"So, which one you want?"  
  
"Hmm..I like this one.." Inuyasha picked one up off the shelf and showed it to Kagome. It had 4 spikes on it and a metal ring in the middle that hung off. It was made of leather..and it was black too, Inuyasha's favorite color.  
  
"Oo..that one's cool..and I bet it could be used in more than one way..^.^" They both laughed.  
  
"Yeah..bet it could." He looked up at the chained wallets. "I think I need a new wallet too.."  
  
"But.." Kagome gave him a confused look, "you don't even have one to begin with.."  
  
"I know ^.^', that's why I need a new one." She laughed.  
  
"Ok, pick one out.." Inuyasha picked up the one with the Slipknot symbol on it.  
  
"I like this one."  
  
"Alright, lets go pay for this stuff." Inuyasha held back.  
  
"You're not gonna get anything?"  
  
"Nah..not this time..maybe later though.."  
  
"Mmm..ok.." They went to the counter to pay for the wallet and collar, then joined Mihoshi and Kurama in looking at some clothes.  
  
"Hey, are you going to get anything?" Kurama butted in.  
  
"Yeah, see that straight jacket?" He pointed to the straight jacket which was high up on a rack near the ceiling. "We're gonna get that." he had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Uhh..heh..no..we're not..we don't have enough money and plus..what could you possibly do with a straight jacket?" Kurama looked at her and smiled. "Ah..nevermind..I don't even have to ask.." Everyone laughed. "But umm..no..we can't buy that, Kurama.."  
  
"Aww..ok..well..I'll just go pick out a collar to get or something.." Kurama walked over to the collars, followed by Inuyasha. Mihoshi held up a pair of black pants and showed them to Kagome.  
  
"I'm gonna buy these..think they look ok?"  
  
"Yeah..they look cool."  
  
"Mmm..thanks..are you going to get anything?"  
  
"Nah..better not..I'm waiting until we find a music store..so I can buy me a CD or something.."  
  
"Ah..ok..gotcha.." Just about that time, Kurama came walking up again carrying a collar. This one was made of barbwire..but it wasn't as sharp as the real stuff.  
  
"Can I get this one?"  
  
"Sure..go for it.."  
  
"Ok." They went up to the counter to pay for their things and then everyone headed out of the store, in search of somewhere to eat.  
  
A few minutes later they came to the food court.  
  
"What do y'all feel like eatin'?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"How 'bout Chinese?"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Poor Inuyasha and Kurama were drug to a restaurant called 'Chinese Gourmet'(I know, I know..Chinese food in Japan..yes!). After ordering their food they sat down at a table and started eating. Kagome had orange chicken with a little bowl of sweet and sour sauce, Kurama and Inuyasha had bourbon chicken, and Mihoshi just had egg rolls(yum! ^-^).  
  
After a few minutes passed, Kagome got an evil look in her eyes and waited for Mihoshi to take a drink of her Sprite, then leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Mihoshi's eyes went wide and she nearly choked on her drink. After she wasn't in danger of death by Sprite she turned to Kagome and asked.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't just say that?!" Evil smirk still present, Kagome nodded.  
  
"I know I did..^-^" Mihoshi went to lunge at Kagome but was stopped by Kurama.  
  
"You want to tell me what that was all about?"  
  
"I would..but no..we're not supposed to talk about that, are we Kagome?!" Curiousity getting the better of them, Inuyasha and Kurama began to bother kagome until she told them what she had said. Kagome had picked up her bowl of sweet and sour sauce, beginning to pour some on her chicken.  
  
"Alright, the thing I'm not supposed to say is..." The next thing Kagome knew, Mihoshi had her hand over her mouth and the sweet and sour sauce was all over her arm and the table..and not to mention her pants..and the floor. After death threats were traded and the sweet and sour sauce was removed, all four left the food court, Inuyasha and Kurama still as confuzzled(yes, confuzzled it IS a word!) as when this all began..but that's probably for the best.  
  
"So, uhh..where we goin' now?" They all stopped walking.  
  
"Dunno..Mihoshi..where do you wanna go?" Mihoshi smirked.  
  
"We could go to Americal Eagle or Abercrombie and Finch and make fun of the preps in there." As she said this a cheerleader walked by, looking at Kagome, she scoffed at the red streaks that were in her hair. Mihoshi pointed at the cheerleader. "Like that one." They all laughed.  
  
"C'mon..lets go." Kagome began to walk through the crowded "streets" of the Tokyo Megaplex, with absolutely no idea where she was going, followed closely by Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. They passed by one of those fancy, expensive, fashion places. It happened to be the famous fashion designer Eri Matsui's, showcase store..thing.(^.^') They only sold "the latest fashions," or so the sign on the door said, Inuyasha observed this quietly. While looking through the countless windows of the store, Inuyasha came upon something that caught his eye. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at it. A thousand memories went rushing through his mind. He could see it all, and even smell it. It was like he was in some kind of dream of the past. Inuyasha could smell his scent. It was, in a way, rough, and sort of dirty, but at the same time, as sweet as fresh picked flowers. Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a warm hand on his shoulder and whirled around to meet Kagome, face to face. He looked as though he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Oh, my God!" He turned back around to face the window and slowly, nonchalantly, waltzed up to it as not to attract attention from any passerbys(sp?). He put his hands on the cold, crystal clear, glass. "Sesshoumaru..." He managed to utter before being met "oh so graciously" by the store manager.  
  
"Hey you..you..child! Remove your hands from that window at once! You're getting fingerprints on the glass!" Inuyasha did as he was told and after smirking and looking back at Kagome, Kurama, and Mihoshi, turned to the lady.  
  
"'Scuse me."  
  
"Yes, what do you want?" She took out a cloth and began wiping off the glass.  
  
"That kimono.."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Where'd it come from?"  
  
"As yes, we..someone donated it to us..it's not for sale..display only, so don't ask to buy it. We won't take any amount of money for it." She turned around and started off towards the door.  
  
"Hey wait, I'm not through! I don't wanna buy that thing.." he laughed to himself, after catching up with her. Inuyasha wondered how women could walk so fast in those big-heeled shoes, and was thankful that Kagome stuck to combat boots and Converse sneakers.  
  
"You want something else, too?"  
  
"Yes." He pointed back in the general direction of the kimono. "Tell me please..that kimono..who gave it to you?"  
  
"Ah..I can't tell you." She looked him up and down. "No doubt you'll swarm him for his great fashion sense..I see you're lacking in that area."  
  
"Well..gee...thanks.." His voice was thick with sarcasm. "But..no..I'm not into that kinda 'gaudy fashion' stuff. I like the way I dress just fine. Just, please, tell me who it was that gave it to you."  
  
"Hmm..well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, seeing as you won't find him out in public aound here."  
  
"What d'ya mean 'in public around here?'"  
  
"After donating this seemingly priceless item, he mentioned that he didn't need it anymore because, and I quote, 'My life is over, I need this not, for I will be draped in white forevermore..' It's quite odd actually, the poor man looked like he was going crazy. Anyway, he had a really odd name too, it was kind of long and started with an 'S'. Sess...Sesshoumaru. Yes, that's it..Sesshoumaru..he didn't give us a last name." She shrugged.  
  
"Ha! Thank you so much!" He walked back to where the others stood across the walkway against a wall, what a great place to relax.(-.-')  
  
"Uhh...Yasha? What was that about?" Kagome shot him a confused look, but in reality, he was as confused as she and the rest were. Mihoshi was rather quiet on this subject.  
  
"See that kimono over there?" He pointed to it. Kurama and Mihoshi just stared at it.  
  
"Yeah.....hey, that looks vaguely familar.."  
  
"Like hell it does..that's Sesshoumaru's kimono!"  
  
"Really?" She was surprised, she hadn't heard his name in..forever. Kurama spoke up as well.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? As in..wears eyeshadow and has claws, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Yeah..that's him..haven't heard from him in a while though..wonder how he is."  
  
"But..wait..why is his kimono here?" Now Mihoshi was confused. "He was in Feudal Japan with you guys, ne?"  
  
"Yeah..he was..he's..Inuyasha's brother.."  
  
"Ohh..so..why IS it here?"  
  
"Don't know..but I'll be damned if we can't find out. There's something that lady said to me, '...the poor man looked like he was going crazy..' and then she told me what he said to her, 'My life is over, I need this not, for I will be draped in white forevermore..' I don't understand that, And if we could figure out where he is..maybe we can find out what happened to him and why he's here in present day Japan.."  
  
"Well..think about it.."  
  
"My head hurts.."  
  
"Ha..funny..yes but..where's a place, where everyone wears white?"  
  
"Somewhere..'pure' I guess." Mihoshi knew what they were talking about.  
  
"Yeah..like a hospital."  
  
"I got it!" Kagome hit the bullseye, "The..insane asylum..thing.."  
  
"Yeah.." Mihoshi knew more than well that she was talking about, "Brentwood..err..no..wrong one..Claymoore..Claymoore Psychiatric Institution..yeah.."  
  
"You know this place?" Kurama was curious.  
  
"Umm.." Mihoshi bit her bottom lip, "been there..only once though..they have a women's and a men's ward..seperate buildings of course..heh.."  
  
"Ah..sounds cool!" Kagome couldn't wait to visit now, she thought back to the times when she was 14, when she could have sworn up and down that by the time she was 18, she'd be locked up for good in one of those things, but here she was..19..she was going to one..not to be locked up buy hey, at least she got to see inside one.  
  
"You wanna go see if he's there?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm up for it."  
  
"Alright then, if we can find a way outta this place. I'm sure Kagome would just LOVE to take us there."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Love?! Heh..that's an understatement." Mihoshi poked Kagome on her arm and they both laughed.  
  
"Well..heh..let's go.." 


	6. Claymoore Psychiatric Institution©

6th chapter..this one's about 15 minutes after the 5th chapter..Claymoore Psychiatric Institution came from the movie "Girl, Interrupted" and the name is © the producer and/or writer of that movie..btw..that was a great movie! newayz..R&R people!  
  
"About fuckin' time!" They all laughed. "I thought we'd NEVER find the damn exit!"  
  
'Yeah..this place is big alright."  
  
"Yeah..and so is the parkinglot..now we gotta find the car.." The next 5 minutes consisted of exactly that..finding Kagome's car.  
  
"Finally!" I was beginning to think we'd have to use that car beeper thing on your remote thing, Kagome." Mihoshi tried to sound mad and keep a straight face but it didn't work. Kagome looked at her keys.  
  
"Hey..I DO have one of those don't I?" She smiled innocently as they all got in her car. "You know the way there Mihoshi?"  
  
"Uhh..sort of.."  
  
"Mm..good enough..if I get you to a certain road..can you find your way there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok."  
  
*10 minutes later*  
  
"THIS..is it?" Inuyasha examined the moss covered walls. There was a strange feeling in the air as new footprints were being woven into the age-old, weathered steps that led to the double doors. "Feh..looks more like a jail or prison..than a mental ward."  
  
"Yeah..they must really not want anyone to escape."  
  
"Guess they've stepped up security since I was here..speaking of which..why don't I just stay outside while y'all go in..I'll wait.."  
  
"Umm..o..k..you sure you don't wanna come in and wait?" Kagome looked around, she could barely see 10 feet in front of her from the fog. "It's kinda..spooky out here..bad part of town too.."  
  
"I'll be fine..don't worry. That place gives me the creeps..all those security guards.." Suddenly Mihoshi had a flashback of when she too was in Claymoore. She now remembered why she was deathly afraid of this place, other than the bad memories it held within its walls. When she was 15, she found a way out, back into the real world again, and by some miracle, no one from there ever found her after she ran away. She went back to her parents' house and stayed there. They didn't want her to be at Claymoore in the first place so they acknowledged her staying.  
  
"I'll stay out here with you..places like this kinda scare me too." He put his hand on her shoulder. Mihoshi couldn't shake the thought that they might still be looking for her.  
  
"Ok.." She smiled, despite the way she was feeling inside. She and Kurama sat down on the bench outside while Kagome and Inuyasha proceeded to go inside.  
  
"You ok?" Kurama put his arm around Mihoshi and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah..just..remembering..that's all."  
  
"Ohh.."  
  
*Inside*  
  
"Kinda blinding, don't cha think?"  
  
"Yeah..but they hafta keep everything in 'happy colors'"  
  
"Yeah..but why white? Why not light blue?"  
  
"Blue makes people feel sad.."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Hey..at least it's not pink.."  
  
"Yeah." They slowly approached the front desk and talked to the secretary lady.  
  
"Good afternoon," Kagome looked at her watch, it was almost one o'clock. "Welcome to Claymoore." Inuyasha assumed that they refrained from saying the whole name, Claymoore Psychiatric Institution, in order to keep from scaring off visitors. He laughed lightly to himself. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha, despite his amusement, spoke. "I'm looking for a..Mr...Sesshoumaru.." The happiness in the lady's face faded away into a stern, serious look.  
  
"Any..relation to him perhaps?"  
  
"Yeah.." Inuyasha hesitated a little. "I'm his..brother..and this is his sister-in-law."  
  
"Would your name be, by any chance, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah..yes it would.." He was confused. "Why?"  
  
"Oh..he's told us a lot about you.."  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha wasn't about to ask what he had told them.  
  
"Yes..please..follow me..I'll show you where he is.." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand as the lady led them down a long, white(of course..) hall. As they approached the end of the hallway, they could hear the sound of a TV. It grew increasingly louder with every step. They entered a large room and found a TV(duh..), sever cushioned chairs, and a couch, with, what seemed to be, Sesshoumaru sitting on it. Everyone else was in their rooms at the moment. He had short, spiked, silver hair with red tips. He wore blue Dickies©(sp?), with a t-shirt and brown Doc martins, which he had propped up on the side of the couch. He took only a moment to look up and catch a glimpse of his visitors then turned his attention back to the TV, not recognizing anyone at first glance. A second later he was up off the couch and over in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"I..Inuyasha? S'at really you?! You haven't changed much."  
  
"Yeah..it's me. You've uhh..changed..a lot."  
  
"Yeah.." Sesshoumaru rubbed the back of his head. "Kinda got tired of the old, long hair look."  
  
"Yep..I see you got rid of your kimono as well.."  
  
"Yeah..I gave it to some lady at the mall.."  
  
"I know..that's how we found you.."  
  
"She told you I was here?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Not in so many words..but yeah."  
  
"Oh..I bet you're wondering why I'm here then, huh?"  
  
"Kinda..yeah.." Sesshoumaru whispered.  
  
"Well..to tell you the truth..I'm not really crazy..they just think I am.."  
  
"Do you see purple people?" Kagome burst out with a random question. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her, along with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know..purple people..purple..nevermind.." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Right..anyways.." Inuyasha turned back to Sesshoumaru. "So..you say you're not crazy..but you stay here anyway..why?"  
  
"I'm really not crazy! I swear!"  
  
"Alright..alright but..you're over 18..you don't hafta stay here..why'd you put yourself in this place?"  
  
"Don't have anywhere else to go..and these people are nice enough to let me stay here..instead of the homeless shelter..thing.."  
  
"So what do they 'think' is wrong with you?"  
  
"They uhh..think I'm skitzo.." He smiled. Inuyasha knew he was lying..there was no way they'd let him stay here without there really being something wrong with him. But..he wasn't gonna complain..it kept him out of his hair at least, but he still wanted to know what he was doing in present day Japan in the first place.  
  
"Well..that explains why you're here..but..why are you really..HERE..why are you in this time..in Japan..with us?"  
  
"Same reason as you I guess..or..maybe not but..I followed Kagome here after she left. Hoping that when I got here..I would find someone..like you two found each other.."  
  
"But..what about Kikyo..y'all had something goin' didn't you?" Kagome didn't particularly like Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah..we did..but I wanted someone..better..you know..I mean..she only had so much..I wanted someone that had more than that.." Kagome smiles at this.  
  
"Little Sesshoumarus!" She could see the little fluffy puppy things running around. "Aww.." (^.^ cute!)  
  
"So you've been here for almost 3 years now?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Oh..well.." There were a few seconds of silence. "Guess we better get going. It was nice to see you again, Sesshoumaru.."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good to see you too.."  
  
"Look.." Inuyasha couldn't believe he was about to say this. "If you need anything..let me know..ok?"  
  
"Alright..thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Bye." Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru shook hands.  
  
"C'ya."  
  
"Ok, bye bye." As they walked out they found Mihoshi and Kurama sitting on the bench outside. Kurama had his arms around her and she had her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Done already?"  
  
"Yeah..not much to talk about really.." Kurama and Mihoshi stood up and they all went back to the car.  
  
"Where to now?" She looked at her watch. It was 1:30 now.  
  
"Dunno.." Kagome started the car.  
  
"Well..my mom doesn't expect me home for almost another 5 hours..so..we can go anywhere.."  
  
"Yeah..anywhere..that's fine with me.."  
  
"Me too.."  
  
"Well..shit.." Kagome laughed. "I don't wanna pick.."  
  
"Maybe we could just go back to your house and chill for a while or something..or..wait..we could go to my house..both my parents work on the weekend so..no one will be home until 5:30 or so."  
  
"Alright..sounds good to me..maybe we can rent some movies or something.."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"Ok." 


End file.
